Her Name Is Aries
by Pixies Between The Pages
Summary: Her name is Aries and time has been hard to her. Her name is Aries, and she had never been weak, and she will never will be. Her name is Aries and she's the second in command of the Zodiac council. Her name is Aries and she is made of out flames.


**It's been forever since I've been here. I'll probably update Destinies Entwined at some point, but not anytime soon. The Leviathan Rises is discontinued. I think I'll be sticking to oneshots when I'm here. If you want some activity from me, you can check out my wattpad account which is skywishesndaydreams. I have an ongoing story there.**

 **Now, my princess from Fairy Tail. I role play her (or used to? long story) and I adore her. So, this is** ** _Her Name Is Aries._**

* * *

 _She's the girl you forget, but never forgets you._

 _She's the girl you might have seen, but never truly saw._

 _Her presence will not entrance you and her voice is much too soft._

 _-_ _ **T. Edana (allpoetry . com)**_

Her name is Aries. Her name is Aries, and she is the second in command of the Zodiac council. Her name is Aries, and she is the living representation of a path of stars. Her name is Aries and she was the girl who once burned brighter then a sun but has quietly faded. Her name is Aries, and the fire that once flared out behind her has melted into wool.

In her days of heat and snapping wit, she was loved and feared equally. She was a warrior at heart, and woe begone to anyone who questioned that. Her biting remarks could send the bravest of humans running, and the strongest of spirits whimpering. Fires burned in her laughter and candles flickered in her smile. People would see her mane of red hair and dancing brown eyes, and whisper about her.

 _"That's Aries, the ram spirit,"_ one murmur proclaims.

 _"She's the right hand lieutenant of Leo, the lion,"_ sighs an awestruck bystander.

 _"She demolished an army with a flick of her hand,"_ another replies. (Is it a slight over exaggeration? Perhaps.) (She's not about to correct them, however.)

In those times, Aries wasn't afraid to speak her mind. If she found something wrong with the rules, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would bring it to the King. At council meetings she would often stand up, hushing all the arguments and explain her viewpoint with a fierce glare. She didn't mind protecting the weak, and a tiny Aquarius could often be found clinging to her skirts. If she ever found anyone teasing her fellow spirits, _or stars forbid **her friends**_ there would be hell to pay. There were few who dared to cross her. By all means, try. But if you end up a few limbs short, it's not like they didn't warn you.

She had a close friendship with the other Zodiacs, especially the other fire signs, Leo and Sagittarius. Sagittarius was like a big brother to her, someone she could rely on. He'd never been protective really, most likely because he couldn't rein in the fiery red head even if he tried. Besides, there was Leo for that. He tried to protect her, even if she protested. Even if she pointed out she was one of the most powerful spirits and could very damn well take care of herself. He didn't really care, because when he looked at her he still saw the little lamb she was hundreds of years ago, instead of the fearsome ram she was now.

If Aries was being honest, she would have to admit she had a little crush on Leo when they were younger. He was probably the densest living creature there had ever been however, so he had never found out. And she didn't mind it that way. Their friendship was something she wholeheartedly treasured, and she was fine with it just being a friendship. If she ever lost her best friend just because she couldn't keep her feelings inside, she would smack herself hard enough to knock the red out of her hair.

Either way, it didn't matter, because somewhere along the way, Aries had fallen in love with someone else as well. He was charming silver key spirit, introduced to her through her best friend Lyra. They spent a good many years together, long enough to watch dozens of masters come and die. But they were always together through it all to lend comfort through the pain of losing someone to a place they could never follow. He made her laugh, and she kept him in his place. They were amazing together, but as it were, they were star crossed.

Celestial spirits weren't immortal, they simply had a very long life cycle. But eventually, that cycle comes to an end. Aries's lover's came to an end shorter then it should have. His constellation started to burn out, to collapse on itself. The spirits weren't people at all, they were just the living representation of their stars. The life force of a celestial object put in the form of human like being. When that life force died out, they would as well. And that was how the ram lost her first love. She was there in his last moments, as he gave her one last wink and melted away.

Subtly, through out the ages, Aries started to feel the weight of immortality. She stood above all the humans, watched them wither away like they were dust. All the while, she lived on. She kept walking, unable to see the ones she had lost for a very, very long time. It was enough to make anyone break of despair, and yet almost none of the spirits did. They had a duty to keep living, to keep their mortal masters safe and happy for their short time on earth. Aries did that and more. Many of her key holders were her friends, and she never failed at a job. That is, until the nature of her owner's started becoming darker and darker.

The human race had gone through many evil phases during Aries's life. But this one was the worst, because it didn't go away, and it involved magic. Wizards started branching off, testing forces they didn't understand. Trying to understand magics that were better left untapped. The ram spirit watched this sadly, horrified as even the Leviathan came unleashed again. Her key started falling into the hands of those with ill intent.

It was safe to say that she didn't want to help with their destructive plans, but she also didn't have a choice. She was bound by contract and the laws of the stars. So, she did her job, just perhaps without her past enthusiasm. That wasn't enough for her new owners however, and they punished her. At first, they stood no match for Aries. She was a being made of stardust and white hot fire, and there was no way they could break her. When they died, she would live on. But sooner or later, breaking became inevitable. Years after years of abusive masters, and it wasn't stopping.

Her hair, the colour of fire, and anger, and passion, started fading, as did her soul. It was gradual, not enough to notice right away. Soon enough however, the other spirits had to realize that _wait_ was Aries's hair looking paler then usual? Has she been insulting Leo less? Did she not speak at all at the last council meeting? The flames she threw from her hands as weapons started to lose heat. Her snapping with embers eyes started to dull until they were just strong brown.

By the time Karen Lilica set her hands on Aries's key her hair was pink, her fire was wool, and her strong attitude had dissolved into an unbearable shyness. Even more friends had passed on without her, and even more cruel masters had left their mark on her. She became distanced from most of her companions. Aquarius had learned to stand up for herself without the help of her big sister. Sagittarius didn't know how to help, she hadn't talked to Libra in years. Things just weren't right anymore, and Karen made it worse by taking away Aries's best friend.

Leo had stuck with her the whole time. He silently watched her sob into her hands, then wiped away the tears. He could still make her laugh, and he was probably one of the only ones who could still get a sarcastic comment out of her. He was ten times more protective then before, but now, Aries couldn't even protest. Her only choice was to be grateful that she had somebody to get her out of the scrapes she couldn't get out by herself.

Then Karen ruined it.

That day, Aries had kicked and screamed and flared with the flames of the old days. She had yelled at the Spirit King not to let Leo do this. She had tried to stop it herself before Lyra held her back. When Leo was banished, she fell into an even deep depression. She was useless now, that was what she believed, and she couldn't even help her dearest friend. The years that Sorano Aguria held her key were bad, and she didn't even try to fight back like she might have before. She stood for the abuse and let the wicked angel torment her.

Then came the day she battled Lucy Heartfilia. The day she met her best friend again.

The second she was sent back to the spirit world, she walked down the street as if on a warpath. She ignored her injured arm, tearing down the road with murder in her eyes. Other spirits stepped to side, smiles forming on their faces when they saw her expression. It was almost like the old days, and if they squinted hard enough they could almost see the old flames surrounding the lamb spirit.

When the lion spirit appeared in front of she kept walking until she was close enough to give him a rough hug. Her breath was still laboured and he blinked his eyes in shock before wrapping his arms around her as well. The stubborn tears she had been trying so hard to keep in fell onto his suit and she pulled back. The smile on his face transformed into a look of horror as he saw the anger decorating her features.

"You idiot," she said in a breathy whisper before drawing her hand back to slap him.

He rubbed his cheek sheepishly after the impact. "Yeah, I know...I should have found you after my exile was lifted."

"Yes, yes you should have." Her eyes are still burning but she's smiling now as well, and he can't help but check her hair in hope that it might be just a bit redder then usual.

Her name is Aries, and her layer of obedience and stuttering is simply hiding a fire that burns like the stars. The wool she throws from her hands used to be storms of flame and heat, and her apologies used to be sharp comments of teasing. She has never been weak, and she will never be weak. When she walks, you should still respect her, because she's still the second hand of the Zodiac council. She's still one of the most feared warriors time has ever made. Living has taken it's toll on her, but there's no doubt that the inferno of her constellation is still there, and there's no doubt that one day it will show itself again.

Her name is Aries and she's the living, breathing, laughing personification of anger, of sarcasm, of the strongest emotions that can be found.

Her name is Aries and fire still snaps in her eyes.


End file.
